Starlight
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: A new danger is making its into Galactic Protectorate territory and Duck Dodgers may find himself to be a special target. 404/Duck Dodgers. (Duck Dodgers based story) Daffy/Bugs


AN: Trying out a Duck Dodgers fanfiction, featuring not-a-comedian's 404 character. You should go check it out. Hopefully you'll be as impressed as I was. Reviews are always welcomed.

Dodgers cursed the Cadet as he walked across the rocky terrain. First, the wrong coordinates were somehow put into the transporter and now he had to wait for it to charge back up before Cadet can get him back on the ship. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to expect on this planet. So far, it looked lifeless, but from experience, he shouldn't judge it by its outer appearance. Even if it looked like a giant dirt clump.

_"Come in, Captain Dodgers,_" came an electronic synthesized voice from his wrist.

Dodgers groaned as he lifted his wrist and pushed the button at the bottom corner of the screen. IQ's face came into view on the small screen. "Yeah, what is it?" he more demanded than asked.

_"You were supposed to arrive at HQ _three_ hours ago,_" IQ complained. "_Why are you not here yet?"_

"Have you asked the Cadet?" Dodgers replied spitefully as he sat down on a nearby rock. How hard was it to transport him back on the ship instead of a deserted wasteland?

_"I did. He had apparently been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour," _he stated. _"You have been out of range for any communication," _he said accusingly.

"That would be the Cadet's fault," Dodgers said.

IQ didn't seem to believe him in the slightest. "_Anyways, it seems you're not the only one that's late. Even Captain Star Johnson still has yet to arrive."_

Dodgers barked out a laugh. "The big guy is still not there!" he laughed out obnoxiously.

IQ rolled his eyes, but continued on. _"Yes. Listen, Dodgers, the Cadet should be beaming you up any minute now. Do make sure to arrive as soon as possible. I'd much rather to no put off this meeting. It's of high importance,"_ he insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," Dodgers said as his finger hovered over the button to disconnect. "We'll be there." Eventually.

"_Oh and Dodgers-"_

"Oops," Dodger feigned out a gasp as he pushed the button. If what IQ said was true, he should be off this planet within a few minutes and hopefully back on the ship. He pushed a familiar sequence of buttons on communicator, hoping to get a hold of the Cadet, but unfortunately he was still unable to get through to the ship. It was strange, considering he was able to speak with IQ just moments ago. Maybe whatever had kept communications down was back, which wasn't very calming aspect in itself.

He eventually gave up on calling up the Cadet. It wasn't like it would make the wait any shorter. He stood up just before something smashed the rock behind him and sent him flying. "What the…" Dodgers looked behind him to see a large robot had destroyed the rock with its oversized fist. Apparently, it wasn't so barren.

Dodgers pulled out the laser gun from its hoister and aimed for the robot's chest. He fired, but the shot did little damage. It lugged its other fist towards him. Dodgers barely had the time to dodge the attack. He jumped out of the way before sprinting from the robot, which unfortunately was following. And from the looks of it, was gaining up quickly.

"Come on, Cadet! Get me out of here!" he yelled as he sent shots back towards the robot. None of the shots had significant damage against the robot.

A rock caught the tip of Dodgers' boots, sending him crashing towards the ground, losing his gun as it scattered away from him. He grunted as he rolled onto his back to watch as the robot prepared to smash him when the familiar sensation of teleportation overcame him. A blast of cool air and the blue coloring of the inner parts of his ship met with him. "Oh, thank god," he mumbled as he relaxed in the transport tube. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, enjoying how the cool air calmed him.

"Captain, are you alright?" Cadet called out.

Dodgers could hear the Cadet run over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Cadet," he said as he gathered himself back up onto his feet. He began brushing the dust off of his uniform. "Don't we have a meeting to get to?" he asked oddly serious.

Cadet noticed this, but nodded in agreement. "Y-yes. Should I set the course?"

"Yes. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters, changing," he said as he looked down at himself in disgust. The dirt wasn't coming off.

"Is there anything else you need, Captain?" Cadet asked.

Dodgers paused in thought. "Now that I think about it, yes. Get me something to eat and a new gun. It seems I have lost mine."

"Of course, Captain."

"Oh, and Cadet, can you tell me why you sent me to that planet instead of returning me to the ship?" Dodgers asked slightly annoyed.

"I-I don't know how that happened. I set up the r-right coordinates," the Cadet spoke quickly. He walked over towards the control panel. "I-it even says here that you were supposed to return to the ship." He pulled up the screen and pointed out what he was explaining. "And whenever I tried to bring you back, it was if something was blocking your signal. It was very strange."

"Huh," Dodgers mumbled as he rubbed his chin. "Anyways, I want pizza with those little fishes on it," he said as he walked away.

"Anchovies, sir?" Cadet supplied.

"Gesundheit."

X

Bored eyes watch the black and white screen with slight interest. The screen was split into multiple sections, showing several different Galactic Protectorate captains battling off random opponents. Each showed off their trained skills in combat as they dispose of their enemy. Well, that is, except for one. This _Duck Dodgers_ barely put up a fight before being transported away. It seemed that someone was able to get through the scrambler with enough time to teleport Dodgers away. _Interesting._

"Is this enough information, Captain?" a slightly shaky voice came from behind him.

He kept his eyes on the screen. "Yes, this will do. Have you informed the Commander of the details this?"

"Not yet, Sir."

"Then get on it," he spoke coolly. He waited until he heard the sound of the sliding door shutting before he focused fully back on the screen. For some reason his eyes kept drawing back up to that duck. He leaned forward as he inspected the duck's image. "What is so special about you, _Dodgers_?" he whispered.


End file.
